Planet of the Cromatrites
Planet of the Cromatrites is set to be the Winter Special in the 2012 Specials season of Doctor Who Time and Space. It features the 11th Doctor and Gregson with the return of the Cromatrites. Story In the middle of a Cromatrite lair (within the bushlands) a boy is seen running and killed by the Cromatrites. The Doctor and Gregson are then seen running into the Tardis after an adventure in Rome where they encountered Julius Caesar. The Doctor then takes them to Earth 2016 to see the Olympic Games. Upon arrival they find no traces of human life anywhere, only Cromatrite. The Doctor then notes that the Cromatrites rule the Earth after scanning the planet with his sonic screw driver. Upon a Cromatrite noticing the Doctor and Gregson, Zack Rogers comes in and saves them and they run away. The Cromatrite chases them and catches and bites Gregson. The Doctor tries to get to Gregson but Zack teleports them both away to an Underground Bunker. In the bunker, Zack, pretending his name is Lucas, tells the Doctor the Cromatrites rule the Earth and how it all started. Zack eventually reveals himself and his name as a future companion of the Doctor. The Doctor reveals that time has been changed and that this reality was never supposed to happen. Zack reveals time had changed in 2010 when the 12th Doctor as a Cromatrite fought David and Zack.Zack reveals that a figure was there that day who wasn't there originally who had stopped Zack from saving the Doctor so that the Cromatrites could use the tardis to rule Earth from the beginning of time. With time changed, the Doctor and Zack come up with a plan to open a gap in the universe to get to the real universe and stop the man from changing time. The Doctor confesses he is going to save Gregson. Zack teleports away to the real 2010. The Doctor lands his tardis and runs out to be in a Cromatrite lair which is in bushland. The Doctor there meets Trythor, the Cromatrite leader who took over after Crastoff's death when he and the 12the 12th Doctor killed each other over leadership of the Cromatrites. Trythor reveals Gregson to be a Cromatrite Elite. Gregson then starts to beat the Doctor, trying to kill him. The Doctor tries to remind Gregson of David, his friend whom he saved in World War III. Gregson begins to remember and fights the infection. He succeeds and turns to his normal self, although he is still a Cromatrite he remains his normal conscience. Gregson is then killed by Trythor. In the real 2010, Zack manages to kill the figure who changed time. In the Cromatrite Earth, the world begins shaking and the Doctor picks up Gregson and takes him to the tardis. The Doctor then talks with Zack in his mind and the world flashes. Gregson and the Doctor appear alive and well in the tardis, Gregson is no longer a Cromatrite, and both of thm hardly remember anything, including who Zack was. Relevant information about the Cromatrite remained in the Doctor's mind for his need in his future tackles by the creatures. The Doctor then reveals to Gregson that his death is a fixed point in time and that he keeps trying to save Gregson but eventually he will not be able to. The Doctor then looks at the Tardis screen which shows the Death Date of Gregson which changes from 2016 to their next designated location. Notes *Zack Rogers will appear *The Cromatrites appear *Daniel Isaac said the episode is loosley based on Planet of the Apes *Crastoff will make an appearance